


myosotis (forget me not)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, Maggie Sawyer/Renee Montoya hinted, Sanvers - Freeform, alex's in her party period, maggie is a rookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: The first time Maggie Sawyer sees the woman of her life, she’s still a rookie, and she forgets all about her after a couple drinks.OrThe one where Maggie accidentally eavesdrop a conversation in a holding cell.





	myosotis (forget me not)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably (most definitely) a multi-chapter ;)  
> Enjoy!

The first time Maggie Sawyer sees the woman of her life, she’s still a rookie, and she forgets all about her after a couple drinks.

She’s just started her last year of field training with the GCPD, aka the worst place in the world where a person could train to become a policeman. Or the best, considering how prepared anyone would end up being just by managing to survive in that hell-hole. Either that or you’re just about ready to be the next corrupted cop in town.

It’s no secret that Gotham City has more corrupted cops than loyal ones.

In all honesty, Maggie doesn’t even know why she has chosen Gotham to be dispatched to when they had asked her where she wanted to finish her training.

(She does. The reason is a certain brunette named Renee Montoya, who has stolen her heart at the Academy in Metropolis.)

(Renee decided she prefers a tall, blonde, hot art-gallery owner to her and she breaks up with Maggie not even two weeks after they settle in Gotham.)

Maggie hates the rainy Gotham, but that’s been her choice and now she has to power through the year hoping that, if she does well enough, maybe Detective Gordon will put in a good word for her and help her escape that pig-hole full of criminals and hate.

Maggie is no hypocrite. Maggie wants to change the world, but she knows a lost cause when she sees one. And Gotham City is more lost than all of friggin’ Neverland.

But Maggie is stuck there for at least another year, and she's determined to make it count.

She's the best of her year, and she's one of the few who hasn't given up, switched sides or dropped dead. This is why the GCPD decided to send her as part of a security detail to transport one of their many criminals to National City.

Maggie has no idea why they are moving what is undoubtedly a half alien to California, but she’s determined not to ask questions and just do her job. If they’re sending her to enjoy the sun for three days, she’s not going to complain.

Of course, Officer Montoya gets the assignment as well.

Of course, Officer Montoya decides to talk about her Barbara during the whole trip.

Of course, Maggie plans to hit the first bar she finds in National City and forget all about her ex.

They leave from Newark late at night, and considering that a flight from New Jersey to California is barely five hours, they arrive in National City at three in the morning.

(Maggie likes to think she’s travelled in time)

They arrive at the NCPD without any problem, and their alien criminal gets transferred immediately to the hands of a couple of FBI agents. Maggie studies their outfits and their badges, and she frowns. They don’t look like FBI agents at all. But Detective Gordon doesn’t flinch, and she trusts him, so she lets it go.

Detective Gordon stops to greet some of the NCPD Detectives that are working the late shift, and Maggie has no intention to stay around to listen to Renee talk on the phone with her girlfriend, so she takes off and starts roaming around the precinct, in awe of how different the place is from Gotham’s. She is greeted by the guard on night shift, who doesn’t try to stop her when she decides to wander around the holding area. There aren’t a lot of people being held. National City is way different than Gotham, and Maggie thinks she might like a place like this.

She stops to observe a homeless guy with his puppy drooling all over his clothes, when she hears someone talking in the holding area adjacent to the one she’s standing in.

Bored out of her mind, Maggie waddles her way to the door. She doesn’t want to eavesdrop, but she catches a glimpse of a conversation and, between how tired she is and how poorly that trip has been organized, she finds herself caught up in what seems like interesting banter.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a lawyer,” a man is saying.

Someone scoffs, and Maggie leans her shoulder against the wall, when she hears the voice of a woman answering.

“Are you a priest then? You’re wasting your time. I’m not exactly a prime candidate for a jailhouse conversion.”

Maggie can’t help it. She grins at the response, and finds herself poking her head into the room to try to get a peek at this girl.

From what she can see, the girl is sitting with her back against the cell bars, and she doesn’t look too impressed by the conversation with the man who, admittedly, looks like a priest.

“I wouldn’t think so.” The fake-priest is saying. “Scientists are usually sceptics.”

Maggie arches her brow.

A scientist? That girl? She can’t see much of her, but she can smell her even from the door. Vodka and rum are generally not the kind of smell she’d associate with a scientist.

Maggie listens to the man listing a series of facts about the girl, and everything he says now seems to unsettle the young woman.

Maggie clenches her fists. She’s uncomfortable for her. She knows how upsetting it can be to have a stranger knowing every little secret about you. She knows how it feels to have your safety net get torn away from underneath you. She knows how it feels to be pushed in front of a fire with no defenses.

Maggie feels bad for this girl, and wishes she could help, but she can’t.

So she just clenches her fists and frowns, trying to decide if she should make them aware of her presence, when…

“And I know about your sister.”

“What about my sister?”

Maggie feels a shiver running down her spine.

The woman’s voice has suddenly changed. The moment the man has spoken about this sister, her voice has lowered; threatening, warning, dangerous.

Incapable of holding herself back, Maggie dares to peek from the door: the woman in the holding cell is standing now, facing the man with a dangerous look on her face.

Again, Maggie shivers.

The woman is beautiful, young, fierce and protective.

Whoever her sister is, she must love her very much. Maggie thinks this woman would tear the world apart for her sister, and she admires her.

This man is talking about people with powers and he’s telling her she is nothing special in comparison.

Maggie feels the urge to step in the room because that’s not what she sees. She sees shadows in that young face, she sees death and sorrows and wounds, but she also sees a great big dose of determination and power.

Maggie doesn’t know this woman, but she’s attracted to her, like a magnet. She’s attracted but she holds herself back and she doesn’t step into the room.

She takes a step, and another one, and another one, until she’s as far away from that holding cell as possible.

She stumbles into Detective Gordon, who announces that their flight back to New Jersey has been delayed. He gives her the address of a hotel.

Maggie leaves the NCPD and heads straight to a bar.

Those eyes are burned in her brain, and she doesn’t want to see them anymore. She wants to forget what she’s heard and seen.

And she does.

She drinks.

She hooks up with a girl who later comes out to her as an alien.

She has fun and she forgets.

The first time Maggie Sawyer sees the woman of her life, she’s still a rookie, and she forgets all about her after a couple drinks.

Ten hours later, she’s on a flight back to Gotham, and she doesn’t remember the girl in the holding cell.


End file.
